Childish Affections
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: (POKEPHILIA STORY) Maria's job has been stressful as of late. Now, whenever night comes around, Maria lays out and is able to focus her mind on her life. All that thinking about yourself can get lonely though, what happens when Maria gets an unexpected visit from a friend..? What happens if that friend is a REALLY good friend?


_**.:~ Childish Affections ~:.**_

_**Pairing: Human (F)/Lopunny (F)**_

* * *

_**Warning: This fanfiction contains Pokephilia. Pokephilia is the romance between a pokemon and human. Turn back if you do not like it, I have much better things to do than to listen to a child scream and kick because he/she does not like what I am writing.**_

* * *

_**Hello my lovely readers~! Have you all missed me? **_

_***Is given hateful glares for not being active***_

_**._.; I can explain. One word. **_

_**School.**_

_**Yeah. My junior year in high school; The first two years were a breeze, then I receive two F's for the first 6 weeks. I got grounded until I can make better grades.**_

_**So, that is where I have been, busting my butt trying to make good grades so that I can get my computer back; I have made improvement, so that is why I am allowed to use it over Fall Break.**_

_**Anyways, back to the fanfiction, I know how people love those female Lopunnies with male humans; To be honest, it doesn't roll that way with me. I would much rather write a yuri between a female Lopunny and a female human than I would a female Lopunny and a male human.**_

_**The idea spawned in my head while I was listening to the nightcored version of "All the things she said" by Tatu~!**_

_**Hope you guys like it~!**_

* * *

_"It's so beautiful out tonight.." _Maria thought to herself as she gazed up at the rather empty sky.

No stars had come out tonight..a crescent moon was the only being that hung high in the sky, that however, did not bother Maria Turner. Maria loved the night, for it seemed to be her only time to ponder about things that weren't related to her job at the Daycare.

It was not that Maria disliked working at the Daycare just outside of Vermillion City; The true issue was that Maria had almost no time to herself. Something was always going unplanned.

Take today as an example, the Daycare had ordered about 15 pounds of sweets for the children because of their wonderful behavior lately. Alas, they just HAD to order the sweets during a time where anyone would steal anything.

Maria had received a phone call from their driver; He was struck with overwhelming grief and could barely speak clearly enough for Maria to comprehend what he was saying.

After many minutes of Maria failing to translate through their driver's pathetic crying, the man at last calmed down and explained that every single one of his shipments had been stolen by a group of bikers.

That evening had been a disaster, the children were out of control and were throwing all sorts of fits; For they had been told they would be rewarded for their excellent behavior.

Why, oh why.. Why did the children have to behave so horribly on the day of the visit from Veilstone City's gym leader..?

Maria sighed and laid down against the dew-soaked grass; A smile graced her lip as she felt the grass tickle her ever so slightly.

"What I wouldn't give to have a day to myself; I would spend the rest of my life cherishing that day, that's for sure.." Maria giggled to herself.

A few moments of silence passed the chocolate-haired beauty by, and yet her smile still did not disappear.

She was content at the moment.

It was all she wanted to be as of now.

Now, she was, at last, able to grasp it.. and Maria was not one to relinquish things she longed for easily.

A faint gust of wind brushed Maria's cheek, causing her to sigh in contentment once more.

Suddenly, a pang of loneliness hit her; The night was so beautiful, but Maria felt that there was something missing.

..What was it?

Maria's eyes widened; Of course! Maria was lonely at the moment; All she required was a friend to socialize with.

"I haven't carried anyone out here to talk with me this month.." Maria said to herself as she pulled out her Iphone and began to search through her contacts list.

Suzannah? No, Maria could never have an honest conversation with Suzannah anymore. Suzannah was a rather terrible gossiper.

Amy?...No, Amy was in Pallet Town right now; Most likely attempting to hit it off with that Gary Oak.. douchebag.

Karen?.. It had been a while since she had socialized with Karen; Maria had recalled they were arguing over something at the moment, but she could not put her finger on the reason as to why.

..Perhaps calling Karen was not a wise move; Karen was not the most forgiving person on earth, she held grudges over every mere incident.

Maria scrolled through her contacts list, but saying no to every person she considered calling.

Mark?..What? Her ex boyfriend? No, he was a good friend to her and all, but he was not a friend she would be comfortable being alone with at the moment; Especially since Maria had just recently ended her relationship with Martin.

Josie? No, the girl is far too rambunctious to even sit still for a moment; Let alone lay beside her and socialize with her.

Fredrick?.. How in the hell did he even get into her contacts? That douche dumped her for that Sasha girl.

Danica?..Didn't she just become a gym leader in the Kalos Region? There was no possible way for her to even make it.

After 15 minutes of searching, Maria let out a dissatisfied grunt and angrily shoved her phone back into her pocket.

_Tep...tep tep tep.. tep.._

Maria jumped out of her skin, what had she just heard?

It sounded like someone walking in the grass behind her.. but who would be out here at this-

"Pun~!"

Maria's eyes widened in shock as she was tackled from behind; Soon Maria and her unknown captor were rolling down the hill.

Several pieces of grass were stripped from the ground and tossed into the air as the two slid by.

A loud "Oof!" escaped Maria's lips as she finally landed; Maria shot up and immediately began searching for her captor.

No one- I mean- No one, was to attack Maria like they had done and escape with the deed.

"Who is there!? I demand that you show yourself!" Maria cried.

"Pun Pun Punny~!"

There it was once more!

"Come now, stop hiding from me, I know you are here!" Maria said, through gritted teeth.

A flash of yellow rushed by her, causing Maria to instinctively take a step back in alarm.

Suddenly, Maria felt hands wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"What the-?!" Maria stopped once her eyes had adjusted to her unknown captor. She then begun to gawk at who was holding her so closely.

"..What are you doing here..?" Maria asked.

* * *

_**:D Bwhahaha! Cliff hanger people~!**_

_**Yeah, yeah.. I'll update it later, for now, I want to work on another pokephilia fanfiction. This next one is a yaoi fanfiction!**_

_**So, this is your beloved Angel.. signing out!**_

_**...**_

_***click***_


End file.
